


Przyłapany

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Przyłapany

\- Zayn, idziesz? – pyta Liam, spoglądając ze zniecierpliwieniem na zamknięte drzwi łazienki.  
\- Nie – odpowiada mu głęboki głos przyjaciela. – Jestem zmęczony, ale wy idźcie się zabawić. Opowiecie mi jutro, co się działo.  
\- W porządku – wzdycha Liam, wychodząc z pokoju hotelowego.  
Zayn zamknął się w łazience dobrą godzinę temu, kiedy wrócili z nagrywania teledysku do Best Song Ever i od tamtej pory zachowuje się kompletnie dziwacznie. Liam podejrzewa, że chłopak bierze teraz długą kąpiel i daje odpocząć swojej skórze po całym dniu chodzenia w makijażu. Pierwszy raz, kiedy Liam zobaczył Zayna w stroju sekretarki praktycznie zaniemówił z wrażenia. Jego przyjaciel miał długie, kręcone włosy, okulary i pomalowane oczy. Wyglądał seksownie i to odrobinę peszyło Liama. Nie powinien tak myśleć o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Za każdym razem, kiedy ten schylał się żeby coś podnieść, albo po prostu poruszał się po planie, śmiejąc się i żartując z chłopakami, Liam musiał opanowywać chęć podejścia do niego, złapania za te długie włosy i zmiażdżenia pomalowanych błyszczykiem ust Zayna swoimi. To było ciężkie do zniesienia i za każdym razem, kiedy kończyli nagrywanie, Liam wydychał powietrze z ulgą, ponieważ to oznaczało powrót do hotelu, odpoczynek i Zayna, który zmywa cały makijaż z twarzy i przebiera się z obcisłych ciuchów sekretarki.  
\- Gdzie Zayn? – pyta zmieszany Harry, rozglądając się wkoło, jakby Zayn miał zaraz skądś wyskoczyć.  
\- Mówi, że nie idzie – informuje go Liam, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Zamknął się godzinę temu w łazience i od tamtej pory nie chce wyjść.  
\- Może źle się czuje? – podsuwa Niall, bujając się na piętach.  
Wokół nich krąży ochrona, starając się utrzymać z daleka ciekawskich gości hotelu. Liam już dawno przyzwyczaił się, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak prywatność, kiedy jest się osobą publiczną, choć wciąż czasami strasznie działa mu to na nerwy.  
\- Co za cipka – mruczy Louis, wywracając oczami. – Próbowałeś go stamtąd wyciągnąć, czy tylko grzecznie zapytałeś czy idzie?  
\- Zapytałem...  
\- Boże, Payno – wzdycha teatralnie Louis. – Wróć do pokoju i wyciągnij stamtąd jego chudy tyłek. My pójdziemy w tym czasie do hotelowego baru i grzecznie na was poczekamy.  
\- W porządku – mamrocze Liam, choć nie jest pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Jeśli Zayn nie chce pójść, to powinni uszanować jego decyzję.  
Odwraca się w stronę windy i wjeżdża na najwyższe piętro, ignorując kobietę w średnim wieku, która przygląda mu się jak jakiemuś wyjątkowemu okazowi robala.  
Otwiera cicho drzwi w razie, gdyby Zayn w jakiś sposób zdążył usnąć w te kilka minut, kiedy Liama nie było i zamiera w wejściu, gapiąc się na swojego przyjaciela, który stoi na środku pokoju mając na sobie najmniejsze koronkowe majteczki (prawdopodobnie damskie) jakie Liam widział kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu, czarną perukę z tym, że teraz włosy są zebrane do góry i przewiązane bladoniebieską chustą oraz, wiszącą na jego ramionach, białą koszulę, która należy do Liama. W rękach trzyma parę pończoch i Liam nie jest pewien, czy chłopak jest w trakcie rozbierania się, czy ubierania.  
Chrząka cicho, a Zayn obraca się gwałtownie w jego stronę i gapi na niego zszokowany.  
\- Liam? Ale... ale... wyszedłeś, miało cię nie być, ja... – plącze się, rozglądając chaotycznie po pomieszczeniu.  
Na jego policzkach pojawia się mocny rumieniec, który jest widoczny pomimo ciemnej karnacji, a usta umalowane różowym błyszczykiem przyciągają wzrok Liama. Zayn wciąż jest w makijażu z planu i wygląda po prostu... pięknie i seksownie. Liam czuje, że jego penis zaczyna interesować się sytuacją, więc bierze drżący oddech, mówiąc cicho:  
\- Czemu... czemu masz to na sobie?  
Chłopak spogląda na niego spod firanki czarnych rzęs i oblizuje usta – szok i zawstydzenie są doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy. Liam stara się najlepiej jak może, aby nie gapić się na krocze Zayna, które jest okryte jedynie kawałkiem koronkowego, nie zasłaniającego zbyt wiele materiału.  
Robi krok do przodu, a Zayn po prostu stoi i patrzy na niego ostrożnie, jakby spodziewał się, że Liam powie coś przykrego.  
\- Nie wiem – mruczy wreszcie i Liamowi zajmuje chwilę, aby przypomnieć sobie, że zadał wcześniej pytanie. – Po prostu chciałem zobaczyć jak to jest być... ubranym jak kobieta. Znaczy, poruszać się swobodnie, będąc ubranym jak dziewczyna bez tych wszystkich kamer w koło. I myślę, że to trochę... seksowne? Zrozum, nie czuję się kobietą, ani nic z tych rzeczy... to po prostu ciekawość? Tak, myślę, że to o to chodzi. Zaraz pójdę się przebrać i obaj zapomnimy...  
\- Cicho – mruczy bezwiednie Liam, przesuwając palcem po smukłej kolumnie szyi Zayna. – Zdecydowanie seksowne.  
\- Li – wzdycha cicho Zayn, unosząc lekko głowę i spoglądając prosto w oczy Liama.  
W jego spojrzeniu widać niepewność, ale również podniecenie, więc Liam nie waha się, gdy pochyla się do przodu, przykładając usta do ucha Zayna.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz ile razy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia masturbowałem się, myśląc o tobie w tym cholernym stroju sekretarki – szepcze cicho, a jego serce wali w piersi jak szalone. Wie, że to nie są słowa, które powinno się wypowiedzieć do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale to trwa już zdecydowanie za długo – pragnienie dotykania Zayna i całowania jego miękkich ust. – A teraz wyglądasz seksownie, tak cholernie seksownie Zayn, że jestem twardy tylko od patrzenia na ciebie.  
Zayn wypuszcza głośny wdech i oblizuje usta po raz kolejny, i to wystarcza, aby Liam stracił resztki opanowania. Pochyla się do przodu i przyciska swoje usta do warg Zayna, zduszając cichy jęk. Czuje, jak błyszczyk Zayna przyczepia się do jego ust, więc napiera mocniej, obejmując dłonią kark przyjaciela. Chłopak wydaje mu się teraz wyjątkowo drobny i kruchy, choć te dwa słowa są ostatnimi, których można użyć do opisu Zayna Malika – skórzana kurtka i tatuaże kojarzą się Liamowi raczej z twardzielami.  
Na początku całują się miękko i słodko, ale kiedy Zayn robi mały krok do przodu, przyciskając swoje ciało do Liama, ten traci kontrolę. Wsuwa język do ust chłopaka i obejmuje jedną dłonią jego pośladek, ściskając go lekko.  
\- Liam – dyszy Zayn, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Co my...?  
\- Coś, co chcieliśmy zrobić już dawno – wcina się Liam, przygryzając zębami dolną wargę przyjaciela. Wie, że chwila zawahania może sprawić, że cała ta sytuacja obróci się w jeden wielki, zawstydzający koszmar, dlatego musi przeprowadzić przez to Zayna w pewny i nie pozostawiający pola do dyskusji sposób.  
Napiera na ciało przed sobą, więc chwilę później znajdują się przy beżowej kanapie, stojącej przed dużym telewizorem. Liam siada na meblu, spoglądając na Zayna, który stoi przed nim z luźną koszulą zarzuconą na ramiona i twardym penisem, wypychającym materiał koronkowych majteczek.  
\- Tak seksowny – mruczy Liam, przesuwając dłonią po brzuchu Zayna. Pewnie kieruje się do erekcji przyjaciela i gładzi kciukiem ociekającą główkę. Ten drży pod jego dotykiem i wypycha delikatnie biodra. – Skąd masz te majtki?  
\- Poprosiłem Lou, żeby mi kupiła – odpowiada Zayn ochrypłym głosem.  
Liam uśmiecha się lekko i pochyla do przodu, całując mięśnie na jego brzuchu i liżąc delikatnie ciepłą skórę. Zahacza palcami o koronkowe majteczki i zsuwa je na tyle, aby uwolnić członek Zayna. Główka błyszczy od kropelek spermy, a żyłki nabiegłe krwią pulsują pod palcami Liama.  
\- Proszę – szepcze błagalnie chłopak, zaciskając pięści po bokach ciała.  
\- O co? – Liam uśmiecha się do niego lekko złośliwie i dmucha ciepłym powietrzem na penisa przyjaciela. Ten podskakuje lekko i nim Zayn ma szansę na odpowiedź, Liam wsuwa główkę do ust i śmiga po niej lekko językiem.  
\- Kurwa – wyrzuca z siebie Zayn.  
Liam przymyka powieki i bierze go głębiej do buzi, starając się schować zęby za wargami. Nie ma zbyt wiele praktyki w robieniu tego, ale ma nadzieję, że to co umie, wystarczy, aby zaspokoić jego przyjaciela. Wypuszcza trochę śliny dla lepszego poślizgu i zaczyna powoli poruszać głową. Testuje jak daleko może wsunąć penisa nim się zakrztusi i oblizuje go z każdej strony, odkrywając, że Zayn zaczyna drżeć z potrzeby, gdy tylko język Liama znajduje się w małej dziurce na czubku jego kutasa.  
\- Boże, Liam – dyszy chłopak, ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na głowie Liama. – Twoje usta są takie cudowne.  
Liam jęczy cicho w odpowiedzi i przełyka ślinę. Jego własny penis ocieka w spodniach, więc wierci się niekomfortowo. Czuje, jak po jego kręgosłupie przelewa się fala podniecenia, gdy Zayn spogląda na niego z góry z przygryzioną wargą i błyszczykiem rozmazanym wokół ust. Rzęsy pomalowane tuszem są jeszcze grubsze i dłuższe niż zazwyczaj, kładąc lekki cień na policzkach chłopaka. Liam wraca do ssania penisa przyjaciela, czując, że jeszcze chwila i spuści się we własne spodnie tylko patrząc na tę grzeszną istotę przed sobą.  
Uwielbia uczucie władzy, który ma nad Zaynem i to, że ten tak łatwo się wszystkiemu poddaje. Obnaża delikatnie zęby i przygryza lekko główkę, czując, jak Zayn szarpie do przodu biodrami.  
\- Kurwa – sapie, wsuwając się głębiej do jego ust. – Ja zaraz...  
Liam bez wahania owija dłoń wokół podstawy penisa przyjaciela i zaczyna poruszać szybko głową, będąc zdeterminowanym, aby doprowadzić Zayna do orgazmu. Chłopak drży przed nim i opiera się na ramieniu Liama, jakby zaraz miał się wywrócić. Odgłosy ssania i głośnych jęków rozchodzą się po całkowicie cichym pokoju. Kilka chwil później, kiedy członek Zayna uderza w tył jego gardła, chłopak wydaje cichy, zaskoczony okrzyk, gdy spuszcza się grubymi strugami nasienia wprost w usta Liama. Ten krztusi się lekko, ponieważ jest tego za dużo. Czuje, jak część spermy wycieka mu z buzi, jednak wciąż ssie penisa Zayna, starając się przełknąć tyle płynów ile może.  
\- Kurwa, Li – sapie chłopak, praktycznie słaniając się na nogach, gdy Liam wypuszcza go z ust z cichym mlaśnięciem.  
Nasuwa delikatnie majteczki na biodra Zayna i pomaga mu usiąść.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity – mruczy cicho, gładząc udo przyjaciela. –Taki piękny.  
Zayn spogląda na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem i uśmiecha się leniwie. Jednak nie ma szansy nic powiedzieć, ponieważ w pokoju rozlega się głośne pukanie.  
Obaj podskakują i spoglądają na siebie spanikowani.  
\- To pewnie chłopaki – mówi Liam, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić.  
\- Otwórzcie! – krzyczy Louis, waląc mocniej w drzwi. – Wiem, że tam jesteście.  
\- Idź – mruczy Zayn, całując go miękko w usta. – Schowam się w łazience i zmyję makijaż, zajmij ich czymś.  
\- Okej – mruczy Liam, próbując nie gapić się na uda Zayna, kiedy chłopak kieruje się do łazienki, zrzucając koszulę na podłogę.  
Szybko wstaje i kieruje się do drzwi, przygładzając swoją bluzkę.  
\- No wreszcie – burczy Louis, wpychając się do środka, a chwilę po nim wchodzi również Harry i Niall.  
Gapią się na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Harry przekrzywia lekko głowę, gdy uważnie przygląda się Liamowi. Ten czuje, jak panika zaczyna opanowywać jego ciało, ponieważ prawdopodobnie całe jego usta są opuchnięte, a ciuchy wymięte. Nie trudno jest dodać dwa do dwóch.  
\- Czy to jest...? – pyta zmieszany Harry, wskazując palcem na jego twarz. – Czy to sperma?  
Liam czuje szarpnięcie za ramię, kiedy Louis obraca go w swoją stronę i wyciera kącik jego ust.  
\- Kurwa, wiedziałem! – wykrzykuje z triumfem. – Wiedziałem, że ci dwaj się pieprzą!  
Wyciera swój kciuk o koszulkę Liama i szczerzy się jak kot, który zjadł bardzo soczystą mysz.  
\- Harry, skarbie, wiesz co to oznacza, prawda? – mruczy do swojego chłopaka, robiąc krok do przodu i przykładając swoje usta do jego ucha. – Klęczysz dziś przez caaałą noc.  
\- Ale... ale ja myślałem, że... – mamrocze skonfundowany Harry. – Przecież oni dwaj w ogóle wcześniej nie...  
\- Mówiłem ci, że Liam gapi się na tyłek Zayna – przerywa mu Louis. – Wiedziałem, że wcześniej, czy później skończą w łóżku.  
\- Wciąż tu jesteśmy, dupki! – krzyczy Zayn z łazienki.  
Liam jest zbyt zszokowany, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek. Nie chce sobie nawet wyobrażać, co by było, gdyby Louis odkrył w czym przed chwilą Zayn chodził po pokoju – prawdopodobnie nie dałby im nigdy o tym zapomnieć, ponieważ to złośliwy, mały gnojek.  
\- Cieszę się waszym szczęściem – wtrąca się nagle Niall, wywracając oczami. – Gdybym mógł, to bym coś o tym zatweetował, ale nie mogę, więc ruszcie swoje tyłki i wyjdźmy wreszcie z tego hotelu. Jestem głodny.  
To sprawia, że wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać i całe napięcie opuszcza ciało Liama. Wie, że z takimi przyjaciółmi nie musi się o nic martwić. Jest nawet pewien, że jeśli tylko poprosi Louisa o rady, ten wytłumaczy mu zasady działania gejowskiego seksu w dokładnych szczegółach i załączy do tego obrazki. Nie żeby Liam kiedykolwiek planował zadać mu takie pytanie, ponieważ z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa spaliłby się ze wstydu. Jednak wiedza, że on i Zayn mają w nich wsparcie, sprawia, że zaczyna lżej oddychać i dziesięć minut później pozwala się wypchnąć z pokoju w akompaniamencie śmiechu i żartów swoich przyjaciół.


End file.
